The present invention relates to a digging boom assembly which is made in two sections with one section remaining attached to a trencher and the other section being exchangeable for one of a different length to permit varying digging depths.
It is conventional in trenching operations to provide a plurality of boom assemblies, including boom assemblies of different lengths, for the trenching machine. These various boom assemblies are changed depending upon the working conditions in the ground and the desired digging depth. Changing from one boom assembly to another is a problem because of the time and labor expanded in the changeover. Moreover, the auger and crumber attachments must be disconnected from the used boom assembly and reconnected to the new boom assembly which is difficult because these attachments are heavy and awkward to manipulate.
Thus, the disadvantages of conventional trencher digging booms have resulted in the present digging boom assembly which eliminates the necessity of removing the auger and crumber attachment when the length of the boom assembly is changed.